Not All Hollow's Eve
by bloodytears87
Summary: "We were sent by Aizen-sama to investigate an event called All Hollow's Eve," Ulquiorra explained. "You mean All Hallow's Eve," Ichigo corrected. rated T for langue and stuff Shoene-ai GrimmIchi


It was already dark out when Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Chad and Uryu made it to the Urahara Shoten to meet up with Kisuke, Yuroichi, Jinta, Ururu, Renji, Byakuya and Rukia to go out trick-or-treating. The strawberry's father had cried and carried on till he had agreed to take his little sisters out for Halloween. Yuzu was dressed as a big orange pumpkin and Ichigo had to admit she looked cute. Karin had decided to dress as a vampire and tried to bite him every chance she got.

Ichigo wasn't sure what Orihime was; he vaguely remembered her telling him something about robot alien's with laser beam eyes. He had just smiled and nodded at her enthusiasm. Chad was dressed as the Incredible Hulk while Uryu was wearing a shinigami outfit. Why the Quincy would dress as something he hated he didn't understand. Ichigo had dressed almost the same, though he had Uryu sew him an outfit like his shinigami robe while in bankai. He wouldn't have bothered with having his friend make it for him but there weren't many people who could see him while he was in his soul form. The costume was a little baggy but they didn't have time to have it taken in at this point so Ichigo just had to deal with it.

Just as they arrived at the Urahara Shoten they felt a huge spike of spiritual pressure. Ichigo immediately recognized it as Grimmjow and a few other Espada but was unable to do anything about it as he had left Kon and his combat pass at home.

"Shit," the teen cursed. Renji, Byakuya and Rukia were already running out of the shop as the Espada appeared above the shop. Ichigo really just wanted to have a relaxing night and not have to deal with this, especially with his sisters present.

"Ichi-nii, who are they?" Karin asked pointing to Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. The strawberry teen had almost forgot that his younger sister could see spirits as well as hollow. "They look like those others monsters."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. Take Yuzu and go inside," he told her, not looking away from the blue haired Espada that was stalking over to him. Karin looked at her brother with worry before grabbing Yuzu's hand and running inside the shop just as Kisuke came out.

"You gonna come fight me or what Kurosaki?" Grimmjow sneered. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the Arrancar. "Already in your bankai I see, but it looks different somehow." the bluenette observed.

"That's because this isn't my bankai," Ichigo explained hoping that Kisuke was going to use his cane to push him out of his body.

"What's this? We haven't showed up in a while and your already taking it easy and hanging out in gigai?" Grimmjow sneered again.

"Baka! This isn't a gigai!" Ichigo snapped. He hated how everyone assumed he was a Shinigami just because he had their powers. "This is my body."

"Huh?"

"I'm only a substitute Shinigami," Ichigo explained with annoyance. He didn't even know why Aizen hadn't already gave them this information. "I'm human, doesn't that leader of your's tell you anything?"

"Oh course he doesn't Ichigo-san," Kisuke answered from behind him. "You're supposed to be spending time with your little sisters so don't worry, I'll handle this." the ex-Shinigami told him in his rare serious voice. He looked over to see that the others haven't attacked yet either. Byakuya was watching the enemy calculatingly while Renji growled at them unable to attack without the order of his Captain.

Ichigo was hesitant to leave them out here to battle on their own, though he knew Byakuya would just claim he got in the way.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, we're not here to attack anyway," Grimmjow sighed now that the prospect of fighting the orange haired Shinigami was taken away.

"We were sent by Aizen-sama to investigate an event called All Hollow's Eve," Ulquiorra explained.

"You mean All Hallow's Eve," Ichigo corrected.

"Huh?" this time it was Nnoitra who looked confused. Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Halloween, it's a _human _holiday," Uryu explained while adjusting his glasses.

"Well what the fuck do you do on this holiday?" Nnoitra asked as he looked around and noticed that everyone was dressed oddly, save for Ichigo and Uryu who was dressed like a shinigami instead of his usual Quincy clothes.

"Well basically All Hallow's Eve is the one day out of the year where the souls of the dearly departed can return to the world of the living. To celebrate, humans dress up and go around to people's house's collecting candy," Ichigo explained. "Usually only little kids do this but since I have little sisters my father insisted that I need to spend more time with them."

"That sounds completely retarded," Grimmjow sneered but Nnoitra looked interested while Ulquiorra was forever impassive.

"Well no one asked you," Ichigo retorted before turning to his friends. "If we're not fighting lets get going. I don't want to keep Yuzu and Karin out too late."

"Right!" Orihime said enthusiastically. Chad and Uryu both nodded as Ichigo went inside to get his sisters.

"I can't simply neglect my duties as a Captain," Byakuya said refusing to let his guard down in face of the enemy.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia whined quietly.

"Oh come on Kuchiki-san," Kisuke tried to reason. "They're not looking for a fight." Byakuya was about to protest again when Ichigo came out with the two little girls.

"Byakuya! How can you say no to these cute faces?" he asked picking his sisters up so they were at shoulder level with him while they all made identical pouting faces. With a sigh Byakuya sheathed his sword.

"Very well, if they cause trouble you shall take full responsibility," the noble informed.

"They have it down to a fucking art," Grimmjow muttered.

"Ichi-nii! Let's get going!" Karin complained.

"Alright, alright," Ichigo said as the two girls tugged on his arms after he set them down.

"Hold up! I wanna know more about this holiday," Nnoitra said.

"You don't have a costume though," Orihime pointed out.

"So?"

"Well I do have some universal gigai I've been wanting to test," Kisuke said thoughtfully.

"I refuse to associate with such trash," Ulquiorra said turning his nose up.

"Heh, no one asked you Emocar!" Grimmjow retorted.

"I will report you both to Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra started emotionlessly. "For fraternizing with the enemy."

"Aww! Come on, Ulquiorra-san! Tonight's supposed to be about fun!" Orihime chirped. "Trick-or-treating is so much more fun with more people! Just think about it! You could dress up as a zombie and gets lots of candy! I bet Aizen would be really happy if you brought him back some!" The 4th Espada looked thoughtful before following the others inside the small shop to get into their gigai.

About ten minutes later the three were in gigai and Ulquiorra was done up as a zombie which didn't take much. Nnoitra was dressed as a pirate and exceptionally happy about the costume choice. Grimmjow still hadn't decided on a costume. Nothing really caught his eye.

"Why don't you just trade clothes with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime suggested. Grimmjow raised a brow at that. It actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow called. The orange haired teen looked up from his sisters who he had been talking to.

"Yea?"

"Trade clothes with me."

"Wha!" Ichigo said as his mouth dropped. Before he could protest Grimmjow was dragging him into the bathroom and stripping himself of his white Arrancar clothing.

"Hurry up. I'm sure your sisters wanna get going." the bluenette said. Ichigo huffed before stripping himself of his clothes and handing them to the Sexta. Grimmjow handed his to Ichigo who quickly slipped into the white hakama and tightened the sash so they didn't fall down his narrow waist. With that finished he pulled on the half jacket.

When he looked up he noted Grimmjow having trouble closing his top. Shaking his head Ichigo reached over and did up the top for him. Where it had been baggy on Ichigo, it fit the bluenette perfectly. If it wasn't for Grimmjow's jaw bone mask he could have passed for a shinigami.

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat as Ichigo worked to close the top of his outfit. When he looked up at Ichigo's outfit he couldn't help but think that the strawberry looked delicious in his clothes.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked tearing his eyes from the Sexta Espada.

"Not yet…" Grimmjow said thoughtfully thinking that Ichigo's costume was missing something, a hollow hole to be precise. He looked around the small room for something he could use till he saw a tray of crayon like things that were different colors. He picked the black one and kneeled down in front of the teen. He began to draw a large circle on Ichigo's abdomen before coloring it in, making Ichigo giggle. Grimmjow looked up at him with amusement, causing Ichigo to blush before turning back to his coloring.

Once Grimmjow was finished he put the crayon back and stood back to admire his work.

"How's it look?" Ichigo asked almost timidly. Being this close to the blue haired Arrancar while not trying to kill each other was almost too much for him. The bluenette slowly stalked towards the teen with a predatory look in his eyes and sadistic grin firmly in place. He leaned into Ichigo who had his back to the sink counter and unable to move away. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's warm breath on his neck. The sensation was making him a little dizzy.

"You're puuurfect," Grimmjow breathed into the strawberry's ear making the teen's breath hitch. The bluenette pulled away from Ichigo slightly before leaning back in and pressing his lips against the teen's. Ichigo's eyes widened before he lightly pressed his lips against the Espada's.

Before either could deepen the kiss they were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Onii-chan! Hurry up, I wanna go trick-or-treating!" they heard Yuzu whine from the other side.

"Sorry, Yuzu!" Ichigo called as he opened the door. "We're ready now."

"Yay!" the small brunette cheered as she dragged her brother out of the shop by the hand. Karin took up her spot at his other side leaving Ichigo's friends and the Espada to follow and catch up.

Everyone had decided to go out with them. Yuroichi had ironically dressed as a mouse, Urahara was a pimp, Jinta a devil which Renji commented was unnecessary for the kid to dress up for. Ururu was a little witch. Renji had somehow talked Byakuya into loaning him his Captain's Hiori and was dressed as the Captain of the 6th Division. Byakuya had his hair pulled back in a spiky pony tail like Renji normally would and wore a head band like the red haired Lieutenant often did. Byakuya was also wearing Renji's Lieutenant badge. Rukia was of course dressed as chappy the rabbit. The costume looked as bad as the raven haired girl's drawings but Ichigo didn't comment for fear of getting kicked.

They made it to the first house and everyone stayed back as Ichigo walked up to the door with his sisters, Ururu and Jinta. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra watched in confusion. They didn't understand what was going on.

"Why aren't we all going?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just watch and learn Jagerjacks-san," Kisuke said from behind his fan. "This should be the best lesson." Grimmjow scowled but turned his attention to Ichigo and the kids. They watched as Ichigo rang the door bell and someone opened it.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all said with smiles. They could hear the woman gushing over the kids cute costumes as she put a hand full of candy in each of their buckets and Ichigo's hands since he didn't have a bucket. "Thank you." they said in unison for turning to head back to the group.

"And that is how it's done," Karin said smugly.

"Shit that looks easy!" Nnoitra said as they walked to the next house.

"It's not suppose to be hard," Ichigo said under his breath.

Again Ichigo walked up to the house with the kids first but this time everyone else save for Yuroichi, Byakuya and Kisuke who stayed back.

"Trick-or-treat!" the people in front said with smiles.

"Well aren't you kids cute!" the woman gushed just as the last one had. She gave them each a handful of candy. The others went through the process with no problem until Nnoitra was up.

"Trick or fucking Treat!" he said giving a toothy smile that looked perverted.

"Hump! Aren't you a little old for candy," the woman asked.

"Fuck you!" the 5th Espada yelled.

"How rude!" the woman said, insulted. Before Nnoitra could say anything Ichigo quickly intervened.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am!" Ichigo said looking completely honest. "My friend here suffers from Tourette's, he can't help it."

"Oh my," the woman said believing every word.

"Yes, it's a tragedy really. He hasn't been allowed to go trick-or-treating since he was a kid because his parents wouldn't let him due to his condition. This year we wanted him to be able to experience it. I'm so sorry that he offended you."

"Oh don't worry about it dear, that's just awful," she said before giving Nnoitra two handfuls of candy. "You have a good night kids."

"Thank you," Ichigo said giving her a dazzling smile before they headed off to the next house.

"Nice save Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

"What the fuck is Tourette's?" Nnoitra asked.

"It's complicated but the biggest symptom that's associated with it is compulsive swearing," Ichigo explained. The rest of the night went by without any problems. Just as they were leaving the last house Yuzu and Karin spotted one of their friends and took off running.

"Yuzu! Karin! Wait up!" Ichigo called after them but wasn't too worried since he could still see them chatting with one of Karin's soccer teammates. The strawberry and the others walked over lazily.

"Well shinigami, that was actually fun," Grimmjow commented. Ichigo looked back at the bluenette and offered him a smile.

"ICHI-NII!" Ichigo whipped his head back around as his sisters screamed for him. He growled and took off running at the sight before him. A group of high school students were pushing his sisters around and trying to take their candy. Jumping in the air Ichigo drop kicked the fist guy who fell to the ground gasping in pain. He got up quickly as the teen's friends began to surround him. A large teen with bleached hair ran at him. Ichigo bent down and elbowed the teen in the gut using his own momentum to throw him over the strawberry's head. The next one came up behind Ichigo and tried to kick him but the teen caught his leg and elbowed the punk in the face.

"Should someone help him?" Nnoitra asked as he watched the fight progress.

"He would just get upset that we put ourselves in danger," Uryu answered while adjusting his glasses.

"That's stupid! Look how out numbered he is!" Grimmjow yelled.

"That's just the kind of person Ichigo is," Orihime said. "He wants to protect everyone." Grimmjow didn't know what it was but he wanted to jump in that fight and pulverize those guys for even thinking they could take on his Ichigo.

'_Did I just think that_?' Grimmjow thought as his mind came to a screeching halt. '_No he simply meant that Ichigo was _his _prey no one else's. Yea that must have been it_.' The bluenette was subconsciously balling his hands into fists and growling slightly as the others looked at him in shock.

"UGH!" the noise brought their attention back to the fight. Ichigo was on his knees, his eyes wide in pain as blood pooled out of his open mouth. One of the teens behind him was holding a wooden baseball bat.

"It's ok to intervene now," Chad said quietly as he ran into the fight followed by Grimmjow.

Chad threw the first punch hitting the guy with the bat in the face sending him flying. Two guys ran at Grimmjow but the bluenette took them out by using his signature boxing moves and rendering them unconscious. He wasn't as strong as he normally would have been considering he was in a gigai but it was enough for these punks. Once he and Chad had sent the gang running with their tails between their legs, they turned their attention on Ichigo who was being fretted over by his sisters.

"Come on, we have to get him to the clinic," Karin told them as she and Yuzu tried to help their brother up. Not needing to think the situation over Grimmjow walked over to the siblings and picked Ichigo up before adjusting the boy so that he was carrying him piggyback.

"This way," Yuzu said as she and Karin lead the bluenette to their home. Normally Orihime would have healed Ichigo but she knew that Yuzu knew nothing of their powers.

"Fine," Grimmjow said as he followed the girls.

"Ichigo you need to stop getting into fights," Isshin scolded in his serious voice as he looked over his son's injuries.

"Shut it goat-face, I was protecting Yuzu and Karin," Ichigo huffed. Isshin immediately went back into child mode and ran over to hug his daughters.

"Were the mean other kids hurting my little babies!" he wailed. Karin shut him up with a firm kick to the jaw.

"Stop being mean to Ichi-nii!" the raven haired little girl said. Isshin sat in the corner and began wailing to Misaki about how their children were so cruel to him.

"Get a grip dad," Ichigo sighed in embarrassment. When his father didn't calm down Ichigo got up and walked out of the clinic into the main house.

"Onii-chan! You shouldn't be walking around," Yuzu cried as she ran after her brother, Karin and Ichigo's friends as well as the Espada right behind him. "I'm fine!" the strawberry said as he started falling after his knees buckled underneath him. Before he could hit the floor a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Yea you're really fine huh?" came the mocking sound of Grimmjow's voice. Against the teen's protests he scooped Ichigo into his arms and carried him bridal style up the stairs. Everyone else was too stunned to follow them.

When they finally made it to Ichigo's room the Espada laid him down on the bed surprisingly gently. Grimmjow started to remove his clothing and the teen couldn't help but blush at the sight of Grimmjow's muscular chest.

"I guess I need to get back to Huceo Mundo…" the Espada trailed off, as if he didn't really want to go.

"Yea…" Ichigo agreed as he realized why Grimmjow was really stripping. Something in him felt a little disappointed. None the less the strawberry teen sat up and took off Grimmjow's clothing. When he was out of the top he got off the bed and grabbed some clothes for bed from his dresser. Quickly discarding the white hakama pants Ichigo slipped on a pair of gray lounge pants. Just as Ichigo turned to hand Grimmjow his pants he felt a soft, demanding pair of lips on his own. The Sexta's hand came up to frame either side of Ichigo's face as he dipped his tongue into the boy's partly opened mouth. Ichigo happily let him in and opened his mouth wider to accommodate the Espada. The bluenette explored every inch of Ichigo's mouth as if committing it to memory. Slowly Grimmjow moved his hands down until he reached the back of the strawberry's calves before lifting him up with ease and making his way over to the bed.

Ichigo thought he was going to be thrown down but he wasn't. Instead Grimmjow moved to sit on the bed with the teen straddling his lap as they continued the soul searing kiss. Their hearts were pounding and their lungs burned for air but they were reluctant to pull apart, neither wanting to end this moment but they had to breathe.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow murmured. The sound of his name on the Espada's tongue sent a shiver of delight down Ichigo's back. It was always Kurosaki or Shinigami but never Ichigo. A genuine smile found it's way to Ichigo's face at the simple action.

"You said my name," the teen breathed against the Sexta's chest.

"Yea, I did," the bluenette agreed. "I don't want to leave yet but I have to. I'll come back, I don't know when I can though."

"It's alright, I'll wait," Ichigo assured before he was pulled into another passionate kiss by the Espada.

After their little make out session that was interrupted by Ulquiorra knocking on the door and saying it was time to leave, Grimmjow finished getting dressed. He gave Ichigo one last kiss and promised to return soon as he could before taking off through the garganta once more.

Afterwards in Las Nochas….

"What is this Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked with a raised brow as he looked at the bag of candy the 4th Espada had given him.

"Halloween seems to be a human holiday that involves trash dressing up as something they are not and going from house to house to get candy," the pale man explained. "This is the candy I collected while doing a tradition called Trick-or-treating, Aizen-sama."

"I see, you are dismissed," Aizen said still looking puzzled. Once Ulquiorra left Gin stepped forward.

"My my, looks like our little Espada had some fun on their mission," the silver haired man said while taking a sucker out of the bag and popping it into his mouth.

"It would seem so," the brunette agreed.

Somewhere else in the white castle Grimmjow sighed as he flopped on his bed. His mind was filled with thoughts of the orange haired shinigami who was apparently also human, he learned. He touched his lips absentmindedly; he really wanted to see the kid again and soon. Without giving it much thought or caring what Aizen would say, Grimmjow opened the garganta. He just couldn't leave Ichigo Kurosaki alone. With a devilish grin on his face he left Huceo Mundo without a second glance.

**END!**

**

* * *

****AN: Sorry this was supposed to be for Halloween but I never got around to finishing it and I guess it's a lot late but better late then never right? Review?**


End file.
